gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Animal
Animal, en español Animal, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Sexy. La versión original le pertenece a la banda Neon Trees, de su primer álbum de estudio, titulado Habits. Es cantada por The Warblers, con solos de Kurt y Blaine. También fue presentada en el episodio Believability del reality show The Glee Project, y fue interpretada por Samuel Larsen. Contexto de la canción En el episodio Sexy, los Warblers cantan esta canción frente a las estudiantes de un colegio vecino exclusivamente femenino (Crawford Country Day) para que ellas determinen si el coro de los chicos es sensual o no. Curiosidades Esta canción es el segundo dueto de Klaine(Kurt y Blaine) Primera vez que Kurt obtiene un solo en una presentacion grupal de los Warblers. The Glee Project Es cantada por Samuel Larsen en el episodio Believability, luego de quedar nominado entre los tres peores de la semana. Samuel canta esta canción en el auditorio, ante Ryan Murphy, quien finalmente le da otra oportunidad. Letra The Warblers: Na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na Blaine: Here we go again I kinda wanna be more than friends So take it easy on me I'm afraid you're never satisfied. Kurt: Here we go again We're sick like animals We play pretend You're just a cannibal And I'm afraid I wont get out alive No I won't sleep tonight. Blaine con los Warblers: Oh, oh I want some more Oh, oh What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh oh I want some more Oh oh What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight. Blaine: Here we are again I feel the chemicals kickin' in It's gettin heavy And I wanna run and hide I wanna run and hide. Kurt: I do it every time You're killin' me now Blaine y Kurt: And I won't be denied by you The animal inside of you. Blaine con los Warblers: Oh, oh I want some more Oh, oh What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh oh I want some more Oh oh What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight. Blaine y Kurt: Hush hush the world is quiet Hush hush we both can't fight it It's us that made this mess Why can't you understand? Woah I won't sleep tonight. Blaine con los Warblers: Oh, oh I want some more Oh, oh What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight Oh oh I want some more Oh oh What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' Kurt con los Warblers: Here we go again Here we go again Here we go again Say goodbye to my heart tonight. Blaine con los Warblers: Oh, oh I want some more Oh, oh What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px|Animal - Glee (Full song) [[Archivo:Neon Trees - Animal (Viral Version)|thumb|center|300px|Video oficial de Neon Trees]] Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por The Warblers Categoría:Canciones del episodio Sexy Categoría:Glee: The Music Presents The Warblers Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Believability Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Samuel Larsen Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Duetos de Kurt Categoría:Duetos de Blaine Categoría:Duetos Klaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el Dalton Academy